


it's quiet in graveyards

by sleeepybear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, be cautioned my friends, major p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepybear/pseuds/sleeepybear
Summary: It’s the day Akira leaves Tokyo, this city full of people he loves with all his heart, but there’s one more person he has to visit first.He just didn’t think anyone else besides him would be here.





	it's quiet in graveyards

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm. i havent written in a few months.
> 
> take this trash and leave me alone im sad

When Akira came here, he didn’t expect anyone to get here first.

It’s quiet, in the graveyard. It’s the day he leaves Tokyo, this city full of people he loves with all his heart, but there’s one more person he has to visit first. He just didn’t think anyone else besides him would be here.

There’s a woman, in a blue pantsuit and has equally blue hair, holding a bouquet of standing a few feet from Goro Akechi’s grave. There’s a man, much bigger than she is, standing beside her. The grass still hasn’t grown back, only the tiniest shoots of green peeking out of the dirt. They shouldn’t have bothered burying a casket- it had been empty, and always would be. There was nothing left of him.

Akira stands back, allowing them to pay their respects, whoever they are.

The woman lays down her bouquet, and now Akira can see it clearly, can identify what’s in it. He didn’t work in a flower shop for nothing, after all. There’s hydrangea, and some lilies. She kneels down, carefully placing the bouquet on the ground, before stepping back and standing at the man’s side, again.

They stand there for a long time. 

Akira wants to give them the time they need, but he has to go, he has to get back to the van, his friends are waiting. So he approaches, the woman instantly looking up at the sound of his footsteps. The man watches him like a hawk. Akira tries to look as non threatening as possible, standing a few feet away from them, joining them in their silent vigil, only birds interrupting the silence. Akira’s pretty sure it's a mourning dove. How fitting.

“Did you know him?” The woman asks, quietly, so quietly he’s not even sure that he heard her. 

“Yes.” Akira responds. 

“What was he to you?” She asks, looking to him again. Expectant, maybe a bit hopeful.

What is he supposed to say? That he was friend? That he was a betrayer? That he was the most intelligent person Akira’s ever had the pleasure of knowing? That in the end he made the right choice, a terrible choice between his own life and the lives of the Phantom Thieves, and he had chosen them, even with all the horrible things he had done?

"He was a good friend." He says, finally. She looks back to the grave.

"I see." The woman replies. After a moment, she turns, and the man turns with her, almost like he anticipated her thoughts. She looks over her shoulder at the grave. 

“I didn’t have the pleasure of knowing you, Goro Akechi.” She addresses the grave. No one answers. “I hope you have a blissful eternal rest.” 

With that, she turns away once more, taking the hand of the man. “Let’s go, Kanji.” She says to him. They leave without another word.

Only later, when he’s in the van and the vibe is dying down, will Akira think to ask his friends about the woman and the man, apparently named Kanji. Later, with minimal research from Futaba, they will find the woman was the first detective prince, and the man was her fiancee. Later, he will think, perhaps she investigated the Phantom Thieves. And later, he will think, maybe always being second place was one of the factors in Goro Akechi’s downfall.

All of that is later. For now, he stands alone at the grave of his betrayer, the only sounds to keep him company being the sound of the mourning doves, and the sound of the woman and man’s footsteps on the grass, until even those fade into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings for the soul
> 
> hydrangea: heartfelt emotion  
> lilies: suggest that the soul of the deceased has returned to a peaceful state of innocence
> 
> pls tell me what u think i feed on comments


End file.
